The present invention relates to a pin adapted to form a light-reflecting area in glass or plastic or still other like moldable material. Normally, such a pin is stacked with other pins in bundles, and the bundles are used to make a reflector, such as is embodied in elevated road signs, road-level markers, on moving vehicles such as a bicycle, and the like.
One popular type of reflector embodies cube corners, sometimes referred to as triple reflectors, in which the light-reflecting area comprises three square faces which are mutually perpendicular. Since the sides are square and equal in size and thus simulate a cube, such a reflecting area has come to be called a "cube corner". While a cube corner structure provides satisfactory reflectance to light striking perpendicularly against an array or strip of cube corners, that is, generally parallel to the axes of the cube corners, its performance falls off fairly rapidly as incident light strikes the array at angles away from the normal to the surface of the cube corner array.
The cited applications, Ser. No. 635,634 and Ser. No. 652,236, disclose retroreflectors which embody a novel type of light-reflecting area defined therein as a rectangular parallelepiped. The pin of the present application is designed to form the rectangular parallelepiped light-reflecting areas.